Papounet chéri
by Louise Malone
Summary: Charlie voit sa fille de 15 ans débarquer chez lui. Il est heureux. Et confiant. Et naïf. Fic sans drame, sans violence , sans vampires, sans loups garou. Rien que du bonheur!
1. revues, vase et rangement

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

_**Voici une nouvelle histoire, qui sera écrite du point de vue de Charlie. Et c'est un super papa, notre Charlie!**_

_**Ici pas de vampires, pas de loups garou (même si Bella aimerait beaucoup voir des loups), pas de drames, pas de violence, juste la vie d'un père et de sa fille adolescente, qui va avoir pas mal de succès auprès des garçons. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!**_

_**Le dessin qui sert d'avatar à cette histoire a été spécialement dessiné par ma fille pour illustrer cette fic. Je suis très fière d'elle, je la trouve tellement douée (mode maman béate d'admiration on), et elle est en seconde création culture design, ceci expliquant sans doute cela! Merci ma chérie!**_

_**Charlie PDV**_

Ca, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

J'aime ma fille, depuis l'instant où j'ai su que Renée et moi allions avoir un bébé.

Après, quand mon ex femme est partie en amenant avec elle notre fille de 8 mois, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin.

Elles me manquaient au delà des mots.

Alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire le mieux: travailler et pêcher.

Et le temps a passé. Suffisamment pour que je m'habitue à la situation et que seule Bella me manque.

Mais ce manque là a toujours été difficile.

Je sais très bien que j'ai raté bien des moments, bien des événements importants, malgré les photos et les lettres que Renée, je dois lui reconnaitre ça, m'a toujours envoyé.

Je n'ai pas élevé ma fille. j'ai suivi sa vie, à distance, spectateur impuissant et passionné.

Je ne la vois que deux semaines par an, pour des vacances, la dernière fois qu'elle est venu à Forks elle avait 12 ans.

Voilà.

Et puis, il y a un mois, elle m'a téléphoné.

J'ai du me pincer pour y croire.

Ma fille, ma Bella, qui a maintenant 15 ans, veut venir vivre avec moi.

J'ai même eu peur...

"Bella? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu as des problèmes avec ta mère.? Ou avec ce Phil? Il ...Il te fait du mal?"

"Char-PAPA! Non tout va bien, simplement je sais que maman a envie d'aller avec lui quand il part en tournée et du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble toi et moi"

"Bien sur..."

"C'est d'accord alors?"

"Evidemment ma chérie!"

Après j'ai parlé à sa mère pour les détails pratiques puis je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise et j'ai buggé un moment.

Le lendemain, en rentrant du travail je me suis mis au boulot.

J'ai commencé par le living room.

J'ai jeté un certain nombre de vieilleries, et j'ai mis de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque. Puis j'ai farfouillé dans la vaisselier que j'ai hérité de ma mère et dont je ne me sers jamais. J'y ai trouvé un vase qui m'a l'air ancien. Il doit être beau. En tous cas il est bleu, avec des petites fleurs. Ca fait féminin, c'est sûr.

Je l'ai posé sur la table à manger que j'ai débarrassée de mes cannes à pêche et autre attirail. Je suis allé ranger mon matériel de pêche dans le garage et j'ai frotté et astiqué le vase, puis je l'ai mit bien au centre de la table.

Dans la cuisine je me suis débarrassé de toute la vaisselle ébréchée. Il ne me restait que 2 assiettes et 3 verres. Alors je les ai jetés aussi et le lendemain j'ai roulé jusqu'à Port Angeles pour en acheter de nouveaux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être une telle affaire.

La vendeuse, quand je lui ai demandé conseil, m'a demandé de quelle couleur était la cuisine.

"Jaune et blanche"

"Ah, vintage, donc. Ce serait sans doute bien de trancher un peu, niveau couleur, venez voir Monsieur"

Vintage. Hé , oh, je sais très bien que c'est un mot poli pour dire vieillot!

Mais j'ai rien dit et je l'ai suivie .

Je suis reparti avec des verres bleu transparents, des assiettes blanches à motifs bleu, un nouveau jeu des fourchettes, couteaux et cuillers modernes et une carafe filtrante pour l'eau. Et également un ensemble salière poivrière en forme de saumon, que j'ai bien aimé et que j'ai prit malgré l'air dubitatif de la vendeuse.

Vu le prix , j'espère que ça plaira à Bella.

Les jours suivants je suis passé à l'étage. Bella ne viendra jamais dans ma chambre mais je me suis quand même débarrassé des mes revues ,euh...Coquines.

Bon, en fait je les ai brulées, pour plus de sureté.

Dans la salle de bains j'ai simplement poussé mon rasoir et ma brosse à dents sur le côté. Elle aura presque toute la place, ça devrait suffire.

Puis je suis entré dans sa chambre.

C'est une pièce que j'évite, en temps normal, parce que c'est trop douloureux.

J'ai monté au grenier son berceau de bébé depuis bien longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre pour le fauteuil à bascule dans lequel nous la bercions, quand elle était un nouveau-né.

J'ai pris le coussin qui le recouvre pour le laver.

J'ai fait la poussière. J'ai retiré les draps Winnie l'ourson.

J'ai ouvert le placard.

Il contenait un coupe vent jaune taille 10/12 ans , une paire de rollers verts et mauves pointure 33 et le pyjama qu'elle avait oublié lors de sa dernière venue, mauve avec des rayures d'un violet plus soutenu.

J'ai tout sorti et je suis allé le mettre dans mon coffre, il y a des petites jeunes filles à qui ça fera plaisir, à la réserve indienne.

Je suis retourné à Port Angeles et j'ai acheté des draps. Une autre vendeuse m'a conseillé des draps dans les violets. J'ai également acheté une lampe de bureau, parce que Bella aura des devoirs à faire.

J'étais content, vraiment. Fier, confiant.

Et terriblement naïf.


	2. gel douche, biche et code wifi

_**Ndla: je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait!**_

_**On retrouve notre Charlie!**_

Je l'ai dit à tout le monde.

A Billy en premier, bien entendu. Billy était mon meilleur ami, Il était heureux pour moi. Bella a passé beaucoup de temps à la réserve avec moi quand elle était plus jeune, elle était très amie avec Jacob, Seth et Leah. Ils seraient sans aucun doute heureux de se retrouver, cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils ne se s'étaient pas vus, mais ils étaient tellement amis que j'étais certain qu'ils auraient vite fait de renouer leurs liens amicaux.

Je l'ai dit à mon adjoint, au commissariat aussi.

Il a sourit et je lui ai offert un café. J'étais vraiment content.

Je l'ai dit aux voisins.

Je l'ai même dit au Docteur Cullen, quand je suis allé interroger le responsable d'un accident, à l'hôpital.

Il était très heureux pour moi, et il m'a dit:

« Vous allez voir, les adolescents c'est un peu compliqué mais c'est super! J'en ai 3 à la maison, plus les jumeaux Hale qui sont toujours fourrés chez nous, ça occupe! »

Je n'ai pas commenté, me contentant de le remercier.

J'appréciais beaucoup le Docteur Cullen mais je savais très bien que son fils et sa fille sortaient avec les jumeaux Hale, et je trouvais qu'ils étaient bien jeunes pour ça.

Moi, à la place de leurs parents, j'aurais refusé que mes enfants aient une relation si tôt, ils devaient penser à leurs études.

Heureusement, je savais que Bella était sérieuse, elle. Et puis, ma fille avait toujours été timide et renfermée, il était probable qu'elle n'aurait pas de petit ami avant l'université. La FIN de l'université bien entendu.

Et puis ,elle n'avait que 15 ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour penser à sortir avec un garçon, non? Non?

J'ai entretenu la maison avec plus de soin que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

J'ai réparé la balancelle qui était située à l'arrière de la maison, dans la cour qui donnait sur la forêt, puis dans un élan décoratif j'ai acheté des coussins pour mettre dessus.

A y être j'avais même acheté un pot de fleurs. Avec des fleurs dedans. Rouges, les fleurs, et jolies, je pensais.

Bella est arrivée le 2 janvier.

J'étais à l'aéroport avec 2 heures d'avance, et bien entendu son vol a eu trois quart d'heure de retard…

Mais elle est arrivée.

Ma fille.

L'émotion m'a serré la gorge quand je l'ai vue marcher vers moi, toute souriante.

Elle avait un sac à dos, un jean, un pull noir et un gros nounours dans les bras.

Elle avait grandi, même si elle n'était pas bien grande, comme sa mère.

Elle était…Enfin elle avait…Changé. Elle était devenu une jeune fille. Et magnifique avec ça.

Des longs cheveux bruns, un visage d'ange, avec une peau lisse et un teint de pêche.

Et de jolies jambes, et, argh des seins de jeune fille.

Ca devait bien arriver…

Elle m'a sauté au cou:

« PAPA! Mon papa! »

Je l'ai serrée contre moi, un long moment, pour masquer les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, ces idiotes.

Puis on est parti.

Je ramenai ma fille à la maison.

Elle avait 3 valises avec elle, en plus du sac à dos, et j'étais content, même si elles pesaient un âne mort, parce que ça voulait dire que Bella venait vraiment vivre ici.

Quand on est arrivés à la maison Bella s'est mise à piailler de joie:

« Oh je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait tant d'arbres, c'est super, tellement original! »

C'est sûr que ça la changeait de l'Arizona.

J'ai monté ses valises en me déplaçant 3 ou 4 vertèbres et elle m'a suivi, son ours dans les bas.

Dans sa chambre elle a continué à manifester sa joie de tout retrouver et je me sentais incroyablement heureux:

« Oh le tableau avec le loup! Je l'aime tellement! OOOOH mon rocking chair! Il est supeeer! »

Elle s'est assise dessus et s'est balancé en berçant son ours et une vague de nostalgie a monté en moi: elle me rappelait tellement sa mère, la berçant nouveau-né…

Mais elle a bondit sur ses pieds, a déposé délicatement son ours sur l'oreiller en me remerciant pour les draps, puis a ouvert son sac à dos et en a sorti un ordinateur portable, qu'elle a posé sur le bureau, et elle l'a éclairé immédiatement. Elle s'est retourné vers moi:

« C'est quoi, le code wifi? »

Le code wifi.

Bonne question.

J'avais bien un ordinateur, dans la salle de séjour, que j'ouvrais une ou deux fois par semaine pour vérifier la météo, surveiller mon compte bancaire ou vérifier mes mails. Seuls Bella et Jacob m'en envoyaient. Bella m'écrivait une fois par semaine, pour me donner des nouvelles, et Jake m'envoyait des photos de nos parties de pêche.

Mais mon ordinateur était fixe, et relié à la box par , euh, un câble.

J'ai raclé ma gorge et j'ai suggéré:

« Défais tes valises et pendant ce temps je vais chercher le code, d'accord? »

Elle a approuvé et j'ai fini par mettre la main sur le fameux code, dans un tiroir.

Je suis remonté et j'ai constaté que ma fille avait bien avancé dans son aménagement.

Le rocking chair était désormais sous la fenêtre, le placard contenait plus de vêtements qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, 2 autres peluches plus petites (un koala et un chien) avaient rejoint le nounours sur le lit et des livres étaient posés sur l'étagère.

Une des valises étaient totalement vide, une autre encore à moitié pleine et la dernière, la plus grosse n'avait pas encore été ouverte.

Bella a sauté sur le papier où j'avais écrit le code, a planté là son rangement et s'est jetée sur son ordinateur. Sur le bureau j'ai vu un Smartphone, un câble d'alimentation et un carnet à croquis ainsi que des crayons.

« Appelle ta mère pour lui dire que tu es bien arrivée! »

Elle a agité le papier avec le code:

« Oui oui! Je vais lui envoyer un mail! »

Ah. Oui, bien sûr.

« Je te laisse t'installer, puis on ira manger au snack, tu e souviens? »

« Celui où on sert le crumble aux fruits rouges? »

« Oui »

J'étais heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Oui, celui-là! »

« Super! Merci p'pa! »

Je suis descendu et quand elle m'a rejoint on est allé manger. J'étais fier comme un paon et la présentait à chaque personne que l'on croisait.

Mais ma fille était un peu fatiguée et on est rentré tôt.

Elle a prit une douche puis est venu me souhaiter bonne nuit. J'étais un peu gênée car elle ne portait qu'une culotte et un tee shirt (visiblement sans rien dessous) et que je suis un grand pudique mais je n'ai rien dit.

Quand je suis monté prendre une douche je n'ai pas reconnu ma salle de bains.

Il y avait de tout, un peu partout.

Une serviette blanche à pois gris séchait sur le radiateur, l'étagère au dessus du lavabo était surchargée: il y avait des crèmes, des parfums, deux brosses à cheveux, des pinces ,des barrettes, un sèche cheveu, du coton , du démaquillant, un dentifrice inconnu, une brosse à dents violette, une pince à épiler, un gros pot sur lequel il y avait noté « masque à l'argile » (?) et du maquillage. Deux rouges à lèvres, un crayon marron, un autre noir et des trucs que je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Tout, sauf mon rasoir, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice.

J'ai fini par les retrouver sur la chasse d'eau.

Je n'étais pas très content mais on a frappé à la porte, c'était ma fille bien entendu:

« Papa? On pourra installer des étagères dans la salle de bain? Parce que je n'ai pas pu ranger toutes mes affaires! »

« Euh, oui, d'accord »

Quelles autres affaires pouvait-elle bien avoir?

Quand je suis entré dans la baignoire je suis resté confondu.

Il y avait 3 shampoing, 1 après-shampooing, du soin pour cheveux, un gel douche à la fraise et un autre à la pêche.

Mais pas mon savon ni mon shampooing. Un rapide coup d'œil m'a montré qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur la chasse d'eau.

J'ai appelé Bella ,fort, pour qu'elle m'entende même depuis son lit:

« Bella? Où as-tu mis mon savon et mon shampooing? »

« Je les ai jetés, c'était de la mauvaise qualité; Prends les miens, papa, je te les prête! »

Je suis resté confondu un moment.

Puis j'ai du choisir.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis savonné avec un gel douche parfumé à la fraise et lavé les cheveux avec du shampooing pour cheveux long.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il fallait qu'on se mette en place.

Je suis allé me coucher, content.

Ma fille était là, adorable, comme elle avait toujours été.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, j'ai été réveillé par de la musique.

Je me suis retourné dans mon lit et je venais d'enfiler un bas de jogging quand j'ai entendu Bella monter les escaliers en courant tout en m'appelant en criant.

Je me suis précipité sur le palier et elle m'a pris par la main:

« Viens voir! C'est magnifique! Magique! Trop beau! »

Elle m'a entrainé jusqu'à la cuisine et m'a montré quelque chose du doigt, par la fenêtre ouverte, au dessus de l'évier.

Suivant la direction qu'elle m'indiquait j'ai vu une biche qui était à la lisière de la forêt, broutant délicatement.

Une scène banale pour moi, mais qui mettait visiblement ma fille au comble du bonheur.

« Ca arrive souvent, tu en verras beaucoup ici ma chérie! »

Bella a glapit de joie encore plus et , armée de son téléphone a filmé et photographié la biche.

Une fois que cette dernière est repartie dans les bois, Bella s'est tournée vers moi:

« Sinon je voulais préparer un petit déjeuner mais il n'y a que du café. On mange quoi? »

Ah, oui, je mangeais rarement chez moi.

« On ira faire des courses en rentrant, parce qu'on est invité à LaPush! »

Bella a sourit et m'a sauté au cou:

« Ouais super! »

Elle a couru se préparer et j'ai souri tout seul, comme un imbécile.

Puis je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je me débarrasse de la tête de biche empaillée, un vieux trophée de chasse, qui se trouvait au garage, avant que Bella ne le voit, vu qu'elle avait l'air d'adorer les animaux…


	3. Adolescents,retrouvailles et supermarché

On est parti pour LaPush. J'étais vraiment content, parce que Bella, assise à mes côtés, paraissait heureuse d'être là.

Elle pianotait sans cesse sur son téléphone, mais je savais que beaucoup d'adolescents faisaient ça.

Elle portait un jean, un gros pull gris avec une renne dessus , une écharpe rouge, un bonnet noir avec des oreilles de chat et des converses.

Elle était magnifique.

J'étais fier d'elle.

Quand on s'est garé devant la maison de Billy, Jacob est sorti et j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie.

Bella est sorti et ils ont couru l'un vers l'autre.

Bella a sauté et Jake l'a attrapée ils se sont enlacés, les jambes de ma fille enroulées autour de la taille de Jacob…

Ils ciraient de joie:

« Ma puuuuce! »

« Mon grand loup! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de trois ans, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi familiers l'un envers l'autre?

Jake l'a reposée à terre et Bella s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ses cheveux:

« Ils ont encore poussé, tu les veux aussi long que moi? »

A-t-elle plaisanté.

Jacob a pointé son doigt vers elle:

« Ne te moque pas! Alors comme ça la petite nouvelle tombe en extase en voyant une biche? T'as pas fini d'en voir ici tu sais! »

« Oui, mon père m'a prévenue, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y en avait autant! »

J'étais perdu. Comment Jacob savait-il pour la biche?

Je me suis approché d'eux:

« On dirait que vous vous êtes vus hier, alors que la dernière fois que tu es venue, Bella, c'était il y a trois ans et demi! »

Ils m'ont regardés, surpris:

« Mais voyons papa, on a toujours gardé le contact Jake et moi! »

« Mais…Comment? »

« Ben par facebook, twitter, instagram, tout ça! »

Je suis resté médusé, alors Bella a sorti son smartphone de sa poche et m'a montré la photo de la biche:

« Tu vois, j'ai mit sa photo sur les réseaux sociaux, elle est tellement belle! Mes copains de l'Arizona sont tous sous le charme, tu vois combien de cœur la photo a sur insta? Génial, hein? Et regarde sur facebook, j'ai mis un sondage pour lui trouver un nom, au cas où je la reverrais, pour l'instant c'est Faline qui l'emporte! »

J'ai regardé ma fille, totalement abasourdi.

Elle m'a sourit:

« Mais au fait, tu n'as pas de facebook mon papa? »

« Euh, non »

« Je t'en créerai un ce soir, tu verras, c'est génial! »

Je n'ai pas réagit. Je n'ai pas su dire non tout de suite. Après, c'était trop tard.

Mais sur le coup j'ai juste suivi le mouvement et je suis entré dans la maison.

Billy m'a serré la main et m'a regardé:

« Dis donc elle a bien grandi ta petite Bella, elle est magnifique! »

Bella a sourit, radieuse et s'est tournée vers Jake:

« Ils arrivent quand? »

Encore une fois je n'avais pas suivi:

« Qui ça? »

« Leah et Seth, avec leur mère. J'ai TELLEMENT hâte de les voir! »

« Ah, tu es restée en contact avec eux aussi? »

« Bella a paru très surprise:

« Mais bien sur, voyons! Ce sont mes amis! Jacob est mon BFF »

J'ai eu un instant de panique!

« Ton QUOI? »

« Mon best friend forever! »

Jacob et elle se sont alors souri et ONT FROTTE LEURS NEZ L'UN CONTRE L'AUTRE.

Puis ils ont disparus dans la chambre de Jacob.

Comme ça , en un instant.

Je me suis tourné vers Billy, dépassé.

« T'en fais pas, c'est normal, à leur âge! »

Presque aussitôt ma fille est sortie en courant:

« ILS ARRIIIIVENT! »

Et alors j'ai vu la voiture de Sue Clearwater arriver dans l'allée.

J'ai regardé Billy:

« Comment elle a su qu'ils étaient là AVANT leur arrivée? »

« Elle a du recevoir un texto de Seth ou de Leah »

Ah oui.

En tous cas ils étaient en pleines retrouvailles adolescentes. Ca se serrait dans les bras en jappant et ça sautillait sur place.

Puis ils ont disparu tous les quatre dans le garage.

Sue est entrée et je l'ai saluée en regardant mes pieds.

« Ta petite Bella est devenue une jeune fille! Qu'elle est belle! »

« Euh, oui, quelque chose comme ça! »

J'étais toujours un peu gêné en présence de Sue.

Je l'aimais bien. Mais elle était la veuve de mon mi et c'était…Délicat.

Heureusement, avec beaucoup de naturel elle a noué un tablier autour de ses reins et a commencé à préparer un repas.

Je me suis assis sur le canapé et Billy et moi avons regardé un match de baseball.

Vers midi et demi les adolescents ont eut faim et sont arrivés dans la cuisine. Sue leur a demandé de mettre la table et on a mangé.

Sue avait préparé un ragout et Bella a prit son assiette en photo et au bout de quelques secondes elle nous a dit:

« Mes copains d'Arizona disent que ça a l'air super bon! Nahuel dit qu'il est jaloux, qu'il voudrait bien en manger! »

« Qui est Nahuel? »

« A demandé Sue, m'épargnant de devoir le demander moi-même.

Bella lui a souri:

« Mon ancien petit ami. Il viendra peut-être me voir pour les vacances de printemps! »

Ancien petit ami.

La seule chose qui me plaisait était le mot « ancien ».

Venir la voir pour les vacances? Certainement pas.

Et il dormirait où d'abord? Surement pas chez moi!

Puis, l'après-midi, les adolescents sont partis se promener à First Beach.

J'ai aidé Sue et Billy à tout ranger puis on a regardé un autre match.

J'étais fatigué. Très fatigué.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me suis même endormi sur le canapé et c'est le retour des enfants qui m'a réveillé.

On est parti Bella et moi.

Jacob nous a accompagnés jusqu'à la voiture, des planches en bois sous le bras, qu'il a chargé dans mon coffre.

J'étais surpris mais Bella m'a rafraichit la mémoire:

« C'est pour les étagères de la salle de bain, tu sais! »

Ah oui. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ma brosse à dent ne pouvait pas continuer à domicilier sur la chasse d'eau.

On s'est arrêté au supermarché sur le chemin du retour.

Bella a choisi des aliments, dont des fruits et des légumes, du pain complet, ce genre de choses.

Elle a aussi prit en photo certains rayons, et l'ours en bois sculpté devant le magasin. Quelque chose me disait que l'ours devait déjà se trouver sur les réseaux sociaux. Ensuite, à sa demande, elle a fait un tour seule dans les rayons. Je suis allé regarder le matériel de pêche.

On s'est rejoint à la caisse, je l'ai vue mettre certaines choses séparément des courses qu'on avait fait ensemble. J'étais surpris:

« C'est des trucs à moi, papa, je vais le payer avec mon argent de poche! »

« Bien sûr que non! C'est moi qui paye tout! »

Elle a insisté mais j'étais têtu moi aussi.

Et puis il n'y avait pas grand-chose, deux livres, des bougies, et du shampooing (encore).

Ca m'a fait tilt, je ne voulais pas me relaver avec des produits pour adolescente et j'ai dit à Bella de m'attendre, que j'allais me chercher du savon et tout ça mais elle m'a montré quelque chose sur le tapis de course:

« J'y ai pensé p'pa, je t'en ai pris! »

Ah.

J'ai regardé de plus prêt.

Le shampooing était « spécial homme mur » et j'ai été très vexé.

Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Elle avait pris aussi du gel douche senteur marine, ça pouvait aller, et de la mousse à raser spécial peau sensible.

J'ai bougonné quelque chose et j'ai payé une note plutôt salée.

A la maison je suis directement monté à la salle de bain où j'ai posé les fameuses étagères.

En redescendant, un repas était prêt. Et ça, c'était juste merveilleux!

Bella avait mis la table dans la cuisine, et je me suis assis en la complimentant.

On a mangé de la salade composée, et de la tarte aux épinards. Puis du cheese-cake et un fruit.

Tout était très bon et j'étais fier et heureux. Bella avait l'air très contente.

Elle se levait toutes les 30 secondes pour voir si la biche était revenue mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après le repas j'ai fait la vaisselle et Bella m'a demandé si elle pouvait mettre les restes dehors, pour la biche.

« Ca va surtout attirer les loups! »

Elle a ouvert des yeux immenses:

« IL Y A DES LOUPS? »

« Ben oui! »

« DES VRAIS? POUR DE BON? ICI LA DANS CETTE FORET?! »

« Oui oui! »

« OH C'EST MERVEILLEUX! J'ADORE LES LOUPS! »

Elle a alors entassé tous les restes dans une des assiettes qui m'avait couté un rein et l'a placé dehors, sifflotant même pour attirer les loups.

J'ai souri en secouant la tête.

Ma fille était jeune, naïve, mais réellement adorable.

Je l'ai vue prendre l'assiette en photo, par terre devant la clôture qui séparait le jardin arrière de la forêt et j'ai ri plus fort.

Elle est alors entré et m'a souri:

« Bon, on te le crée ce compte facebook? »


	4. Facebook photos et Obama

Elle a allumé mon ordinateur, râlant conte sa lenteur.

Puis tout est allé très, trop vite pour moi.

Elle m'a demandé où étaient mes photos.

Je lui ai indiqué les albums, sur une étagère à côté et elle a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Mais non voyons, des photos récentes, du genre celles que Jake t'envoie, il me l'a dit »

« Ben elles sont dans les mails de Jacob »

Elle a lors ouvert ma boite mail et a proféré quelques jurons:

« Mais papa tu n'as jamais nettoyé ta boite mail? »

« Euh »

« Tu m'étonnes que ça rame! »

Pendant un long moment elle a fait des manipulations et finalement elle m'a souri:

« bon, ça va aller beaucoup plus vite maintenant, regarde, tes photos sont là et ta boite mail, est vide! »

Ah.

« on va te choisir une photo de profil. »

Très rapidement elle en a sélectionnée une, prise par Jacob l'été précédent, où je tenais à la main un gros brochet, une de mes plus belles prises.

Elle l'a manipulée je ne sais comment puis m'a demandé de choisir un contraste.

Elle a fait défiler la même photo avec des couleurs différentes et j'ai choisi un peu au hasard.

Elle m'a montré le résultat.

Ma page facebook s'appelait Charlie Swan, elle indiquait que j'étais célibataire, que je vivais à Forks, que j'avais étudié au Lycée de Forks et à l'école de police de Seattle, que je travaillais comme shérif, que Bella Swan était ma fille, que j'avais 43 ans et on voyait ma photo, avec le brochet.

Bella a pianoté:

« Voilà, regarde, tu es ami avec Billy, Jacob et moi! »

« Super , merci ma chérie »

« Attends, c'est pas fini! On va mettre une photo de nous! »

Elle m'a attrapée par le cou et nous a prit en photo, le bras tendu.

Elle a tripoté son téléphone et très vite j'ai vu apparaitre sur la page facebook la photo, avec en légende « mon père et moi, c'est le plus merveilleux papa de l'univers! »

Bella m'a montré:

« Regarde tu cliques là, comme ça tu aimes la photo, tu vois? »

« Euh, oui »

J'ai consciencieusement cliqué sur le pouce levé et Bella était contente.

Très vite des commentaires ont apparu sous la photo.

Un certain Benjamin écrivait « Il a l'air cool, ça va! » Puis une Tia a mit « SEXY DADDY! Tu me le présentes quand tu veux Bella! » Et j'étais mortifiée, mais une autre commentaire, d'un Marcus, est encore apparu: « Vous vous ressemblez c'est fou! »

Je me suis tourné vers ma fille:

« C'est qui cette Tia? »

« Une copine de Phoenix, t'en fais pas elle est comme ça mais en réalité elle est vierge »

Elle a cliqué sur son nom et une autre page est apparue.

J'ai vu des photos de ma maison, de la biche, de l'assiette par terre, que Bella avait titré « Un repas pour les loups, j'espère tellement qu'elle sera vide demain! » et un commentaire lui suggérait d'installer une caméra pour les filmer en train de manger, la nuit. Jacob, non sans bon sens, avait commenté « Je suis explosé de rire ». Bella m'a montré comment « aimé » le commentaire de Jacob.

J'ai aussi vu des photos de First Beach, et des ses falaises. Le commentaire de Bella m'a fait rugir:

« La falaise d'où mes amis Quileutes sautent. Seth m'a promis de m'apprendre, le printemps prochain »

Une bonne trentaine d'inconscients avaient aimé ça:

« BELLA ! HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE TU SAUTES C'EST BIEN TROP DANGEUREUX! »

Ma fille a secoué la tête:

« Non mais je sauterai d'une petite falaise! »

« Y'a pas de petites falaises! Tu sauteras pas! »

« D'accord, d'accord! »

Un peu plus bas il y avait une photo de Jacob et elle , couchés sur le lit de Jacob, enlacés. Mon cœur a cessé de battre, mais la légende disait:

« Meilleurs amis pour la vie » avec plein de cœurs.

Plein de gens aimaient ça, dont Jacob. La fameuse Tia avait commenté:

« Miam, tu me le présentes Bella? »

Celle-là, j'aurais bien voulu parler à son père.

Bella est retournée sur ma page et m'a dit:

« Bon, on va remplir tes centres d'intérêts »

Sans me demander elle a écrit « pêche » puis « basketball » « football » « baseball » et elle s'est tournée vers moi:

« Tes convictions politiques, je mets Obama, bien sûr? »

Je suis resté muet. Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé ça aussi cash. Elle s'est mépris sur mon silence:

« Ne me dis pas que tu es républicain? »

« Non, non, bien sûr »

Hop, je me suis retrouvé ami avec Barack Obama.

Quelque chose, cependant, me disait qu'il ne viendrait jamais liker ma photo avec le brochet.

Ensuite je me suis aussi retrouvé ami avec la page officielle du peuple Quileute et celle de la police de l'état de Washington.

Bella s'est étirée:

« Bon, c'est pas mal pour ce soir, on continuera plus tard! »

« Euh, oui »

« Je vais prendre un bain, ça ne te dérange pas? »

« Tu es chez toi ma chérie! »

J'ai eu droit à un bisou sur la joue et elle a filé dans les escaliers.

J'en ai profité pour aller lire les résultats sportifs sur internet, et mon ordinateur allait en effet bien plus vite qu'avant.

Au bout d'une heure Bella m'a appelé:

« Papa, je t'ai préparé un bain à toi aussi, tu avais l'air fatigué! »

Un bain? Je n'en avais pas pris depuis des années… Mais hors de questions de décevoir ma fille qui m'avait préparé un bain si gentiment.

Je suis monté.

Bella m'attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain et elle a ouvert la porte en disant:

« TADAAAM! »

La pièce était éteinte, seulement éclairée par des bougies disposées tout autour de la baignoire, sur le rebord. Il y avait de la mousse dans l'eau et une forte odeur de vanille saturait l'atmosphère humide.

J'ai remercié ma fille et elle m'a laissé.

Je me suis déshabillé, constatant au passage que Bella avait déjà réorganisé la salle de bain: les nouvelles étagères étaient pleines;

Mes affaires personnelles étaient entre une grosse boite de tampons et la réserve de papiers toilette, à part ma brosse à dent, qui trônait en compagnie de celle de ma fille au dessus du lavabo, dans un verre à dent Winnie l'ourson que je ne me souvenais pas avoir acheté.

Mon nouveau shampooing et mon gel douche étaient sur le rebord de la baignoire, entre deux bougies.

Je suis rentré dans l'eau. Elle était bien chaude et ce n' était pas désagréable, à part que j'allais puer la cocotte…

J'ai trempé un moment, puis j'ai vidé l'eau, me suis lavé et rincé.

Enfin, je suis allé au lit.

J'ai fait le point dans ma tête.

Bella avait changé, grandi, elle était une ado.

Mais adorable.

Mon mode de vie était un peu bousculé mais ce n'était rien.

Ca me faisait du bien, même.

Et puis, à présent, j'étais ami avec Barack Obama. Une sacrée journée, quand même.


	5. Lycée, snack et dispense

Le dimanche matin Bella était très triste de voir que l'assiette qu'elle avait laissée pour les loups était pleine. Elle a jeté le contenu en silence et elle paraissait tellement affectée que je me suis promis de la vider moi-même en cachette la prochaine fois qu'elle mettrai à manger pour les loups….

Puis, après le petit déjeuner, j'ai emmené Bella repérer les lieux. Non que Forks soit une grande ville, mais elle n'y serait désormais plus en vacances et devait avoir une autonomie minimale.

Le bus scolaire passait au bas de notre rue et la déposait devant le Lycée.

Je lui ai fait parcourir le chemin qu'elle allait emprunter le lendemain, pour qu'elle repère bien les arrêts.

Le trajet ne durait que 5 ou 6 minutes.

Je me suis garé sur le parking désert du Lycée:

« Voilà ma chérie, ton école à partir de demain! Il n'y a qu'un peu plus de 300 élèves, tu verras, c'est très familial! »

Elle avait un petit air abattu et j'ai tapoté son genou:

« Je suis certain que tu te feras rapidement des camarades! »

Elle a soupiré pour toutes réponse, puis, tandis que je repartais vers la maison elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux de biche:

« Mon papounet, est-ce qu'il y a un bus qui va de Forks à LaPush tous les jours? »

« Euh, oui »

Elle m'a souri, ses grands yeux bruns plein d'espoir:

« Alors est-ce que je pourrais plutôt aller à l'école de la réserve? S'il te plait! »

J'ai failli en lâcher le volant…

« Mais Bella…Tu es inscrite à ce Lycée! Pour aller à celui de la réserve il faudrait que tu vives à LaPush! »

« Jake a dit que je pourrai dire que j'habite chez lui! S'il te plait papa! Tu comprends ici je ne connais personne, alors qu'à l'école de la réserve je serai en classe avec Seth puisqu'on a le même âge et je verrai Leah et Jacob entre les cours! S'il te plait! »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Alors je lui ai dit la vérité:

« Bell's, chérie, je comprends que tu ais peur mais…Tu es blanche , jamais le directeur de la réserve ne t'inscrira! »

Sa lèvre infèrieure a commencé à trembler:

« C'EST DU RACISME! »

« Sans doute. Mais les amérindiens sont très pauvres et les subventions qu'ils reçoivent pour l'école de la réserve suffit à peine à maintenir un niveau scolaire acceptable pour les jeunes Quileutes. Il serait injuste de leur rajouter un élève supplémentaire alors que tu peux fréquenter le Lycée de ta ville »

Elle a serré les poings:

« Tout ça c'est la faute de nos ancêtres! Ils ont fait TELLEMENT de mal aux amérindiens. C'est ignoble! Et maintenant c'est nous qui payons les pots cassés! Je ne peux pas aller à l'école où je veux! Je voudrais être une Quileute! »

« C'est vrai que les indiens ont été victimes d'atrocités. Mais ce n'est pas toi et moi qui leur avons fait du mal. Nous ne pouvons pas réparer le passé mais on peut agir sur le présent, et c'est-ce que nous faisons, en étant amis avec des Quileutes et en les traitant comme n'importe lesquels de nos amis. »

« Mouiiii…Mais si on payait ma place à l'école de la réserve, ça pourrait pas marcher? »

« Ecoute moi Bella, on se donne un peu de temps. Tu fais deux semaines au Lycée de Forks et si tu ne t'habitue pas on verra ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord? »

« Oui »

« Mais tu dois faire des efforts pour t'intégrer, d'accord? »

« Moui »

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Puis je lui ai montré le snack du centre ville, où les lycéens aimaient bien se retrouver à ce que j'en avais remarqué le samedi soir, le magasin d'articles de pêche, la petite épicerie, le magasin de sport, la pharmacie et l'hôpital local. Enfin, je me suis garé devant le commissariat.

J'ai ouvert la porte et je lui ai fait visiter les lieux.

Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et a rit en me rappelant de vieux souvenirs:

« Tu te souviens quand je t'avais enfermé dans la cellule pour rire? Et que je n'arrivais pas à attraper les clés pour te libérer! »

Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Elle avait 5 ans et j'avais fini par l' envoyer demander de l'aide auprès de la pharmacie d'à côté. La pharmacienne avait ri pendant des mois de la mésaventure.

Nous avons ri ensemble et je puis je l'ai prise par les épaules:

« Ecoute chérie, si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir ici, ou me téléphoner, ou encore joindre mon adjoint. Tu te souviens de Daniel? »

« Oui, un peu »

« Je l'ai briefé. Il t'aidera si besoin! »

Ensuite nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

Bella a passé le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, puis elle a préparé des pates au fromage et de la salade pour le repas.

Elle est allée se coucher tôt et je suis allé dans le garage pour vérifier que mon matériel de pêche ne prenait pas trop la poussière. Ensuite j'ai chargé la tête de biche empaillée dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille, le plus discrètement possible.

Le lendemain matin, lundi, j'ai trouvé Bella déjà debout, devant un bol de céréales, son sac de cours posé à côté d'elle, les yeux rouges et la lèvre tremblante.

Elle portait un jean gris foncé et un pull bleu marine, avec une écharpe gris clair.

Elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval et elle avait du vouloir se maquiller mais son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues avec ses larmes.

J'en ai eu l'appétit coupé et je lui ai tendu un mouchoir.

Puis je l'ai accompagnée en voiture, comme ça elle ne prendrait le bus que ce soir.

Elle n'a rien dit, mais son angoisse était visible.

Une fois garé sur le parking j'ai vu Angela Weber. C'était la fille du pasteur, et une très gentille jeune fille.

Je l'ai appelée et elle est venue à notre rencontre.

« Angela, je te présente ma fille Bella, elle entre au Lycée aujourd'hui et elle est un peu intimidée, tu voudrais bien prendre soin d'elle? »

« Mais bien entendu! En quelle classe entres-tu Bella? »

« En seconde… »

« Très bien, je vais t'accompagner au secrétariat, on te donnera un emploi du temps, et puis je te présenterai à mes amis! Tu verras Ben est adorable, ainsi que Yorkie, Jazz, Alice, Jess, Mike, Rose, Edward, Ty, on est tous supers! »

Bella a souri et Angela l'a maternellement prise par les épaules. Elles se sont éloignées et Bella s'est retournée pour m'adresser un petit salut de la main, accompagné d'un sourire triste et résigné.

Je suis allé travailler, mais j'ai pensé à ma fille toute la journée.

En fin de matinée je n'y ai plus tenu et j'ai appelé le secrétariat du Lycée, et Mme Cope m'a informé que le lundi ma fille terminait les cours à 15h30.

J'ai décidé d'aller la chercher. La journée avait déjà du être éprouvante, et elle n'aurait pas à y ajouter un trajet en bus.

Je me suis garé devant le bus de ramassage, puisque c'était là qu'elle viendrait en sortant de cours.

Bien sûr l'endroit était réservé au bus mais j'étais le shérif, je me garais où je voulais.

J'ai attendu. Un bon moment.

Le bus a fini par repartir et Bella n'était pas apparue.

Je suis sorti, inquiet. Elle m'avait dit ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation mais personne ne pouvait rater le bus scolaire, jaune, qui se garait devant l'entrée, tout de même!

Je l'ai appelée sur son portable. Pas de réponse.

Alors je suis entré dans le Lycée et je l'ai cherchée. Mais elle n'était nulle part.

Mme Cope m'a assuré l'avoir vu sortir.

Alors je suis allé à la maison.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Les mains tremblantes j'ai appelé le pasteur Weber, lui exposant la situation.

Il m'a rappelé 30 secondes plus tard, et le ton de sa voix était légèrement ironique:

« Tout va bien Shérif, Bella est avec Angela, elles sont au snack »

J'ai soupiré de soulagement.

Je m'apprêtais à aller la chercher quand j'ai vu par la fenêtre du salon une voiture se garer devant l'allée.

Un jeune homme en est descendu, a ouvert la portière à ma fille et l'a accompagnée jusque devant la porte, en lui portant son sac de cours.

J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et j'ai tout de suite reconnu Mike Newton.

Son sourire s'est crispé quand il m'a vu et il a tendu son sac à Bella.

« Bonne soirée Bell's! A demain matin, je serai là à 7h30! »

« D'accord! Super! »

J'ai dévisagé ma fille. Elle était tout sourire.

Envolée la petite biche apeurée du matin même.

Disparue la Quileute en herbe de la veille.

Bella s'est mise à sautiller sur place:

« Ils sont tous adorable, Angie avait raison! Je suis en classe avec Mike, Alice et Jessica, mais ils sont tout un groupe d'amis, de la seconde à la terminale, j'ai mangé avec eux c'était très sympa! Et je ne suis pas en retard sur le programme, à part en littérature, ils sont en train d'étudier Roméo et Juliette mais je vais le lire ce soir dans mon lit, il y avait un exemplaire à la bibliothèque du Lycée, je n'ai pas encore de carte de bibliothèque mais Alice l'a emprunté pour moi. Et en sortant on est allé boire un milk shake au snack, je n'avais pas d'argent mais Alice et son frère m'ont offert le mien, j'en ai pris un à la fraise, il était trop trop bon!Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils y vont presque tous les jours après les cours, mais que quand il fait beau ils vont à First Beach pour surfer ou se promener sur la plage. Tu te rends compte. C'est génial! Mes deux groupes d'mais vont pouvoir passer du temps ensemble! »

J'ai tiqué.

« Attends chérie, c'est très bien mais je ne veux pas que tu sois redevable à qui que ce soit, je vais te donner de l'argent pour que tu puisses rembourser tes amis et que tu puisses t'acheter un milk shake tous les jours. Combien coute un milk shake? »

Bella a un peu grimacé:

« Ca m'ennuie que tu me donnes encore de l'argent, déjà que tu payes mes repas à la cafétéria…Je pourrais peut-être trouver un petit boulot? Mike m'a dit que ses parents cherchaient quelqu'un pour les seconder le samedi après-midi. Mike y travaille avec eux ce jour-là mais ça ne suffit pas. Il pourrait peut-être me faire avoir le poste! »

Mike Newton.

Je le connaissais depuis toujours. Il avait un an de plus que Bella mais l'intelligence ne l'étouffant pas particulièrement il avait un an de retard au Lycée.

Je lui avais fait passer le test de piéton, quand il avait 5 ans , et c'était bien le seul gamin à avoir du le passer 3 fois pour l'obtenir. Hors de question que ma fille passe du temps avec ce garçon, surtout que j'avais bien vu comment il la regardait.

« Tes études d'abord ma chérie, et je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour t'offrir un milk shake tous les jours! »

« Il a couté 2 dollars 50 »

« Très bien, je vais te donner 20 dollars par semaine, comme ça tu pourras sortir avec tes amis, d'accord? »

« Merci papa! »

« Ne me remercie pas. Je suis heureux de t'avoir. Et n'oublie pas que ta mère me donne une pension pour toi, je ne voulais pas mais c'est la loi comme a dit le juge »

Je lui ai tendu 2 billets de 10 dollars qu'elle a rangé dans son sac à dos.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs, merci encore p'pa! »

Elle est monté et j'ai entendu de la musique, et aussi Bella rire et parler.

Vers 18 heures elle est descendu, son carnet de liaison tout neuf à la main.

« Mon papounet…Demain il y a sport au Lycée mais je vais avoir mes règles cette nuit ou demain matin, et je ne pourrai pas faire basket, tu pourrais me faire un mot d'excuse? »

Je me suis senti rougir et je me suis raclé la gorge. J'ai pris le carnet , que Bella avait ouvert à la page des dispenses temporaires.

Elle m'a tendu un stylo et j'ai rempli la date et son nom. Puis il y avait une case « motif » à remplir. Paniqué j'ai regardé ma fille:

« Je mets quoi, comme motif? »

« Indisposition féminine »

Seigneur.

J'ai tenté une voie de secours:

« Si je mets « ne se sent pas bien » ça marchera? »

« Non. Les profs de sport sont retors, tu sais »

Elle avait l'air de bien connaitre la question et j'ai écris en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Puis j'ai regardé ma fille.

« Bella, 2 petites choses. Tout d'abord comment peux-tu travailler si tu écoutes de la musique? Et à qui parlais-tu? »

« Non mais je travaille toujours en musique, ça m'aide à me concentrer. Et je parlais à Alice sur Messenger. Son frère nous aidait à faire le devoir de maths. »

« Ah. Bon. Sinon je suis ravi que tu ai des amis et que tu passes du temps avec eux après les cours, tant que ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler mais je me suis inquiété cet après-midi, je t'ai appelée et tu ne m'as pas répondu »

« Je t'avais envoyé un texto »

J'ai été obligé d'avouer la triste vérité:

« Je ne sais pas envoyer ou recevoir de textos »

Bella a ouvert de grands yeux effarés:

« Attends, je vais t'apprendre, fais voir ton téléphone »

Je le lui ai tendu et elle est restée effondrée:

« Oh là là! Un nokia à clapet! Mais je croyais qu'on n'en trouvait plus que dans les musées! Je ne sais même pas m'en servir! »

J'ai grommelé mais elle s'est exclamé:

« Mais papa, tu dois avoir des tas de points chez ton opérateur, tu dois pouvoir avoir un super smartphone gratuitement, on ira samedi si tu veux, je t'aiderai à choisir! »

Elle a tripatouillé mon téléphone et m'a montré les textos. Il y a en avait plusieurs. Le sien, qu'elle m'avait effectivement envoyé à 15h31 et 4 très anciens, 2 de la banque pour m'informer de l'arrivée de cartes bancaires depuis longtemps périmées et 2 publicités.

Bella m'a souri:

« Je t'appellerai plutôt, hein. C'est mieux je crois! »

« Oui »

« Bon je te laisse, Alice m'attend pour finir ce devoir de maths! »

Elle faisait référence à Alice Cullen, la fille de Carlisle Cullen. La petite était adorable, à part qu'elle sortait avec le fils Hale. Quand à son frère, Edmund ou quelque chose comme ça, il sortait avec la fille Hale. Aucun danger donc, j'étais rassuré.

_**Ndla: Bien sûr Charlie se trompe, le frère d'Alice s'appelle Edward, pas Edmund et il ne sort pas avec Rosalie, c'est Emmett. Mais tout ça, Charlie va l'apprendre très rapidement!**_


	6. Garçons, arme et gôuter

Le lendemain matin Bella est descendue en chantonnant.

Trop occupée, elle n'avait pas pensé, la veille au soir, à sortit une assiette « pour les loups » ce qui m'avait épargné de devoir la vider en cachette.

Elle tenait son téléphone à la main et elle s'est directement approchée de la fenêtre, retenant visiblement son souffle.

Le jour se levait tout juste et elle a fixé l'extèrieur, visiblement à la recherche d'un animal qui se serait aventuré vers ici.

J'ai souri. Elle était adorablement naïve, mais tellement sincère dans son désir de voir des animaux et de les nourrir.

« Si tu veux, le WE prochain je t'amènerai en forêt, tu pourras prendre des photos, je connais des endroits où on pourra voir des cerfs, des renards, et des oiseaux! »

« Oh oui! Merci p'pa! »

Par contre, j'allais devoir lui expliquer que s'approcher des loups n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle a avalé un bol de céréales à la hate puis elle est remontée.

J'étais déjà habillé et j'ai rassemblé tasses et bols dans l'évier, en songeant que ce serait pas mal d'acheter un lave vaisselle.

Je l'ai entendu descendre les escaliers un peu trop vite, glisser et se rattraper.

Je l'ai rejointe, inquiet.

Mais elle souriait:

« J'y vais p'pa! A ce soir! »

« Mais le bus scolaire ne passe que dans un quart d'heure! »

Elle était déjà sortie et sa voix, joyeuse, m'est parvenue de l'extèrieur:

« T'en fais pas, on est venu me chercher! »

Je suis sorti pour voir Mike Newton, au volant de sa voiture.

A l'arrière se trouvaient Tyler Crowley et Eric York et Bella est monté à l'avant. Ma fille, mon bébé. Avec 3 garçons. Dans une voiture.

Finalement, je préférais sans doute les loups.

J'ai remonté l'allée en faisant signe à Newton de m'attendre.

Il a baissé sa vitre, visiblement un peu ennuyé.

« Toi, tu roules en dessous des limites autorisées et tu es plus que prudent, tu es timoré, tu m'as compris? »

« Oui M'sieur! »

« Shérif! »

« Oui M'sieur le shérif! »

Bella s'est penchée vers moi:

« Au fait papa, ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir on va à nouveau tous se retrouver au snack, après les cours! »

La voiture a démarré, très lentement, et je l'ai regardée s'éloigner.

J'entendais rire Bella.

Pour une fille qui ne pouvait pas faire sport, elle était particulièrement en forme…Je suis allé travailler, et la journée a été plutôt calme. J'ai mis quelques PV, envoyé des dossiers à des confrères qui avaient coffré des délinquants passés par mon commissariat par le passé, ce genre de choses.

Sue Clearwater m'a téléphoné pendant la pause déjeuner.

Elle travaillait comme infirmière à l'hopital de Forks.

L'entendre m'a fait bizarre dans la poitrine.

« Bonjour Charlie! »

« Sue…Quel bon vent t'amène? »

« Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Bella »

« Ca va. Le premier jour de lycée s'est bien passé, elle s'est fait des amis »

« Tu as une drole de voix »

« Bah…Je crois qu'elle plait aux garçons »

Sue s'est mise à rire mais ça m'avait quand même fait du bien de dire ça à quelqu'un.

« Bien sûr qu'elle plait aux garçons, elle est adorable, mignonne comme un cœur, tu t'attendais à quoi, voyons? »

« Bah, je ne sais pas…A ce qu'elle reste sagement à la maison le reste de ses jours? »

Elle a ri plus fort et finalement j'ai ri avec elle.

« Ca vous dirait de venir manger à la maison samedi midi? J'ai invité Billy et Jacob également »

« Volontiers, ça fera très plaisir à Bella! »

On a encore parlé un peu, de choses et d'autres, et quand j'ai raccroché je me sentais mieux, plus léger.

J'aimais bien Sue. De plus en plus.

Je savais que c'était sans espoir mais j'étais sous le charme malgré tout.

Bella terminait les cours à 14 h 45 et à 14 h 30 je suis sorti patrouiller.

J'ai tourné autour du Lycée un moment, sans réussir à repérer ma fille, à cause de cette habitude qu'on les adolescents à se déplacer en troupeau serré.

J'ai vu la voiture de Newton quitter le parking et je l'ai suivie à distance.

Mais quand il s'est garé devant le snack il en est sorti avec Jessica Stanley.

Pas traces de Bella. J'ai juré dans mon fort intérieur mais j'ai vu une élégante Volvo argentée se garer souplement pres de moi et Bella en est sortie, en compagnie d'Alice Cullen, de son frère et des jumaux Hale.

Bella marchait entre Alice et son frère, et j'ai été plutôt satisfait.

Je préférai qu'elle passe du temps avec les Cullen. Ils étaient bien élevés, de bons élèves aussi.

Et puis surtout ni le jeune Hale ni Edwin Cullen n'étaient célibataires.

Je suis rentré chez moi, soulagé.

Bella est rentrée à 18 h, raccompagnée par les petits Cullen.

Elle avait l'air très contente.

« Chérie, nous sommes invités à manger samedi chez Sue, Leah et Seth. Il y aura Jacob et Billy »

« Le midi ou le soir? »

« Le midi, pourquoi? »

« Et bien justement, je voulais t'en parler, Alice m'invite à dormir chez elle samedi soir! »

« Mais…Déjà? Tu sais les Cullen sont des gens importants et… »

« Son père va t'appeler. Et on est très amies Alice et moi, tu sais! »

« Mais tu la connais depuis hier! »

« Et alors? »

« Euh…Non, laisse tomber… »

J'étais bien décidé à refuser auprès du Docteur Cullen, de toutes façons.

La soirée s'est déroulée calmement, j'ai regardé un match de baseball et Bella est restée dans sa chambre, ne descendant que pour manger les pizzas que j'avais commandé.

Elle m'a dit avoir beaucoup de travail.

Le lendemain matin elle est partie en voiture avec Angela Weber et Ben Cheney. Ca, ça me plaisait.

Au commissariat j'ai, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de ma fille, pu me concentrer vraiment sur mon travail. Je la savais en sécurité au Lycée. Et contente d'y être.

Malgré tout, vers 16 heures, j'ai passé un petit coup de téléphone au patron du snack, que je connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Il m'a rassuré: Bella était bien là, à rire et s'amuser gentiment avec les autres élèves.

Parfait.

J'ai terminé la paperasse vers 17 heures et je suis rentré chez moi en sifflotant.

J'ai un peu soupiré en voyant trois voitures garées devant chez moi.

Celle de enfants Cullen, celle des enfants Hale et celle de Mike Newton.

Bon, Bella avait ramené ses amis à la maison, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, et c'était bien qu'elle se soit fait des amis si rapidement.

Je suis entré, prèt à accueillir tout se petit monde le plus gentiment possible.

Mais, à peine j'ai eu fait deux pas à l'intèrieur que je me suis statufié sur place.

Bella, ma petite fille chérie, mon adorable petite princesse , était là, assise en tailleur sur le tapis du salon. Jusque là, tout était normal.

Il y avait aussi Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, et les garçons Hale et Cullen.

Et aucune autre fille. Ni Angela, ni Alice Cullen, ni la petite Hale.

Juste ma fille, seule, avec cinq garçons.

Ils m'ont souri et salué avec bonne humeur.

Ils étaient tous assis en rond sur le tapis et ils avaient des livres et des cahiers ouverts devant eux. Et bien entendu ils avaient tous leur téléphone portable à la main.

Bella s'est levée et m'a déposé un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Ca va mon papa? Tu as l'air fatigué? Ta journée s'est bien passée? »

« Humpf »

J'ai tiré ma fille par la main jusqu'à la cuisine et je l'ai dévisagée:

« Bella, tu peux m'expliquer? »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux innocents:

« T'expliquer quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu es seule avec tous ces garçons?! »

« On fait nos devoirs papa…Les filles sont au cours de gym pilate, alors les gars sont venus »

« Ah. Euh, bien. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et je ne savais pas ce qu'était de la gym pilate non plus.

Bella a alors ouvert le frigo, s'est emparée d'une bouteille de jus de fruits et elle a aussi pris un paquet de biscuits dans le placard puis elle est retournée au salon.

Son arrivée a visiblement été accueillie avec bonheur, si j'en jugeais par les cris de joie des garçons, visiblement assoiffés et affamés.

Je faisais confiance à ma fille.

Par contre, je n'avais AUCUNE confiance envers les cinq garçons, alors je suis allé au salon moi aussi et j'ai entrepris de nettoyer mon arme de service.

Ca les a visiblement calmé, parce que le niveau des décibels a diminué, et ils se sont un peu plus concentrés sur leurs devoirs.

Ils sont partis vers 18 heures, heureusement, parce que j'avais déjà nettoyé quatre fois mon arme et que ça allait commencer à se voir.

Bella, après le départ des garçons est allée à la cuisine.

J'ai entendu des casseroles être posées sur le plan de travail et mon estomac a grogné.

« P'PA TU AIMES LE RIZ CANTONNAIS? »

« Oh oui! J'aime tout! »

« Cool! »

J'ai ramassé la bouteille, les verres et le paquet vide et je suis allé rejoindre Bella à la cuisine.

Elle avait mis la radio et elle coupait du jambon en petits morceaux en chantonnant.

J'ai ouvert la bouche mais elle a parlé en premier:

« P'pa, est-ce que je pourrais faire de la gym pilate avec Angela, Alice et Rose, moi aussi? »

Mon cœur s'est dilaté de joie:

« Bien entendu ma chérie! »

« Oh merci mon papounet! »

« Je suis ravie, parce que tu vois…Bon tu vas dire que je suis vieux jeu mais…Je n'aime pas trop te voir toute seule avec tous ces garçons, tu vois… »

« Mais papa, ils sont tous très gentils! »

« Oui oui…Mais…Enfin, voilà… »

« Bon. J'en tiendrai compte! »

Mon téléphone a alors sonné.

Le nom de mon correspondant s'affichait désormais, grâce à Bella qui l'avait paramétré.

C'était le Docteur Cullen . J'ai décroché.


	7. Téléphone, candy crush et mathématiques

J'ai eu la surprise d'avoir en fait Mme Cullen au téléphone. Je la connaissais un peu. C'était une très belle femme, qui avait beaucoup de classe et, à bien y réfléchir, était ravissante. Pour tout dire, elle m'impressionnait un peu.

La famille Cullen tout entière, et également la famille Hale, me paraissaient être d'un niveau social élevé, hors de portée en quelques sortes.

Pourtant Carlisle Cullen était toujours très gentil et cordial envers tout le monde mais il possédait une classe et un charisme, mais aussi une position sociale et une fortune, qui le plaçaient, lui et les siens, au dessus du lot.

Je me suis ressaisi et l'ai écoutée:

« Shérif, votre Bella et mon Alice sont visiblement très vite devenues bonnes amies, et Alice souhaite inviter votre fille à une pyjama partie samedi soir. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients? »

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…Je ne veux pas vous déranger et »

« Mais non voyons, cela ne nous dérange absolument pas! Bien au contraire mon mari et moi-même avons hâte de rencontrer Bella, dont nos enfants disent le plus grand bien! »

« AH mais euh »

« Alice m'a dit que vous êtes invités samedi midi à La Push, peut-être pourriez vous déposer Bella chez nous en rentrant, peu importe l'heure?! Ou alors nous pouvons venir la chercher , dites moi ce qui vous arrange le mieux! »

« Je… Mais c'est-à-dire que, nous reviendrons sans doute vers 17 heures et »

« C'est parfait 17 heures! Je suis vraiment heureuse de cette nouvelle amitié, à samedi alors Shérif ! »

Pourtant j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de refuser.

Mais j'ai raccroché et j'ai rencontré le regard plein d'espoir de ma fille.

« C'est bon pour samedi chez Alice alors mon papounet? »

« On dirait bien ,oui »

Elle a alors levé les bras en l'air et s'est mise à tourner sur elle-même en criant de joie.

Bon, une pyjama partie entre filles, qu'Est-ce qu'elle risquait après tout? Se faire peinturlurer les ongles en rouge? Il y avait du dissolvant dans la salle de bains, à présent…

Mon téléphone a à nouveau sonné et j'ai respiré en voyant que c'était Jake qui essayait de me joindre.

« Charlie? Je t'ai envoyé un mail avec des photos hier, tu les as vues? »

« Non, pas encore »

« Va les voir, il y en a une très belle de mon père et toi! »

J'ai débarrassé la table pendant que Bella montait prendre un bain.

Sa mère aussi, ça me revenait, avait cette manie de tremper tous les jours dans un bain au moins une demi heure.

J'ai allumé mon ordinateur et j'ai ouvert ma messagerie.

Et subitement tout s'est mis à clignoter.

J'ai cru à une cyber attaque.

Un virus, un truc comme ça.

Mais non.

J'avais juste 123 messages.

Moi qui, habituellement en recevait 2 par semaine.

J'ai dégluti et j'ai rapidement scanné de l'œil la liste des messages.

Presque tous provenaient de facebook.

J'ai attrapé mes lunettes dans la poche de ma chemise et j'ai regardé de plus près.

Vous êtes désormais ami avec Seth Clearwater

Vous êtes désormais ami avec Sam Ulley

Vous avez reçu une invitation à jouer à Candy Crush Saga

Vous êtes désormais ami avec Sue Clearwater

Vous avez reçu une invitation à jouer à Papa Pear Saga

Vous êtes désormais ami avec Carlisle Cullen

HEIN?!

J'ai bondi de mon siège, escaladé les escaliers quatre à quatre et j'ai tambouriné à la porte de la salle de bains:

« BELLA! SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ET VIENS FERMER MON COMPTE SUR FACEBOOK! »

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Il me met des amis tout seul! Seth, Sue et même le docteur Cullen! Mais comment il fait ça? »

« C'est moi mon papounet, ne t'en fais pas! »

« COMMENT CA C'EST TOI? »

« Attends je sors »

J'ai tourné en rond comme un lion en cage sur le palier et, heureusement, Bella est sorti en moins de 10 minutes.

Elle portait un grand tee shirt noir et un short rouge avec des têtes de Mickey dessus, encore une tenue de nuit que je ne lui avais pas vue. M'étonnais plus que le lave linge tourne deux fois par jour…

Je lui ai sauté dessus:

« Explique moi, pour facebook! »

On est descendu et elle est allée en riant sur mon ordinateur:

« Un compte facebook il faut le faire vivre papa. J'ai fait des demandes d'amis pour toi, à tous ceux que je sais que tu connais. Regarde, tu vois ta liste d'amis? »

Elle avait ouvert ma page facebook et j'ai regardée.

J'avais des tas d'amis. Plein de membres de La Push, ça, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Et en effet le Docteur Cullen, ainsi que Mme Cullen. Mon adjoint et sa femme.

Les Newton, les Stanley, et autres.

Et Renée. Oui mon ex femme. Et son nouveau mari.

Elle a cliqué et des tas de choses sont apparues.

Des photos, des statuts, des dessins…Et des vidéos.

J'étais perdu.

Elle m'a montré comment faire défiler la page.

Et une photo est apparue.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit elle m'a dit:

« C'est Jake qui l'a prise, du coup je l'ai mise sur ma page et la tienne, vous êtes superbes! »

La photo nous représentait Billy et moi.

Billy était assis dans son fauteuil, devant chez lui, on voyait les bois, derrière.

Il regardait droit devant lui, vers l'appareil photo.

J'étais accroupi à ses côtés, mon bras passé sur ses épaules, je regardais vers la forêt, parce que j'avais entendu un bruit.

Et Billy avait posé sa main sur mon genou.

C'était une posture que nous avions assez souvent, parce que Billy avait du mal à changer de position sur son fauteuil, il posait sa main sur ma jambe pour s'appuyer sur moi et s'aider à bouger. Quand à moi si j'avais mon bras sur ses épaules c'était parce qu'il avait froid.

Billy était mon meilleur ami, depuis plus de 20 ans.

Nous connaissions tout l'un de l'autre.

La photo était en effet très belle;

La luminosité était très particulière, presque surréelle, les bois, en arrière plan, étaient splendides. L'expression de Billy était inhabituelle aussi. Moi je savais que c'était parce qu'il masquait sa douleur physique. Et moi-même j'avais un air assez concentré, voire mystérieux, essentiellement du au fait que je regardais de côté.

J'ai lu les commentaires. Ils étaient tous élogieux.

Mais Bella avait déjà cliqué ailleurs.

« Bon, tu as eu des demandes d'ami, dis moi qui tu veux accepter »

Le premier nom était celui de Tia.

La nymphomane mineure.

J'ai couiné un non.

Bella a ricané.

J'ai accepté quelques personnes de Forks.

Un monde nouveau me tombait dessus.

J'ai commencé à lire un peu.

Il y avait un article sur la pêche, très intéressant, posté par M. Newton.

J'ai commencé à le lire et Bella s'est étirée.

« Je monte p'pa, j'ai encore un devoir à finir puis je vais lire et dormir »

« Très bien, je vais juste finir cet article. Bonne nuit Bella, et à l'avenir ne poste rien sans m'en parler, d'accord? »

« Mais oui, mon papounet. Bonne nuit! »

« Dors bien ma chérie »

J'ai lu l'article.

Puis, quand j'ai été bien certain que Bella n'allait pas redescendre j'ai cliqué sur la page de Sue.

Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort.

Il y avait beaucoup d'articles sur la communauté amérindienne, ainsi que des articles médicaux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque Sue était infirmière. D'ailleurs elle aussi était amie avec Carlisle et Esmée Cullen.

Il y avait aussi pas mal de photos de Sue avec Leah et Seth.

Ils étaient très proches tous les trois. Soudés par la mort de Harry, deux ans et demi plus tôt.

J'ai osé aimer une de ces photos.

Puis, honteux comme si j'avais été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme j'ai fermé sa page et la mienne et réapparue. Et j'ai plissé les yeux, agacé.

Sans cesse je tombais sur cette pub, pour un jeu appelé Candy Crush saga.

J'ai cliqué dessus, pour en savoir plus. Visiblement pas mal de mes amis facebook y jouaient aussi. Sue en était au niveau 328.

Et, tant qu'à y être, j'ai testé le niveau un.

C'était marrant, et facile;

J'ai un peu continué.

Le niveau 16 a été un peu plus ardu mais j'y suis arrivé.

Et puis, j'ai regardé l'heure. Et j'ai halluciné: il était 1 heure 18 du matin.

J'en étais au niveau 48. Je m'étais fait happer par ce jeu!

J'ai éteins l'ordinateur et je suis monté. J'ai pris une douche le plus silencieusement possible et je me suis couché, pour avoir du mal à m'endormir et rêver de bonbons de couleur refusant de se mettre en ligne…

Quand le réveil a sonné, à 7 heures, j'étais plus ou moins dans le coma.

Hagard, je me suis préparé et j'ai déjeuné avec Bella, n'entendant pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait.

La journée de travail a été difficile.

En plus, je mourrais d'envie de me remettre à cette saleté de niveau 48 que j'allais passer, non mais!

J'ai terminé mon travail à 17 heures, comme d'habitude quand il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la paperasse et des petites choses, ce qui était souvent le cas à Forks.

Pour tout dire, quand le chat de Mme Meyer se coinçait en haut d'un arbre, environ une fois par semaine, cela mobilisait les pompiers avec leur grande échelle, moi pour assurer la sécurité des pompiers et de Mme Meyer qui tentait, du haut de ses 96 ans, de grimper à l'arbre ; le Docteur Cullen, qui était chargé de calmer Mme Meyer et le journaliste local, Aro Volturi, qui couvrait l'affaire.

Dans le journal, le lendemain, l'affaire faisait les gros titres:

« POMPON A ENCORE GRIMPE A L'ARBRE »

Avec, en dessous, des interview « exclusives » des pompiers et de moi-même.

Jamais je n'avais osé avouer que sans Pompon, Mme Meyer et leurs facéties, il ne se serait jamais rien passé à Forks…

Bref, je suis arrivé devant chez moi à 17 heures cinq et j'ai vu une seule voiture garée dans l'allée: la Volvo argentée des enfants Cullen;

J'ai été satisfait. Bella devait faire ses devoirs avec la gentille petite Alice, dont son père parlait tout le temps.

Je suis entré, tout content.

Mais elles n'étaient pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

J'ai entendu Bella rire, en haut, dans sa chambre.

Je suis monté, le cœur léger.

Bella s'était bien acclimatée à Forks, finalement.

Et être amie avec la petite Alice Cullen était une très bonne chose pour Bella, même si les Cullen étaient des notables, leur fille était une bonne fréquentation pour la mienne.

J'ai frappé à la porte et Bella m'a dit d'entrer.

J'ai fait un pas dans sa chambre et le ciel s'est abattu sur ma tête.

Bella était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux.

En face d'elle ne se trouvait pas la petite Alice mais son frère.

Le roux.

Edgard ou je ne sais quoi.

Lui aussi était assis SUR LE LIT DE MA FILLE.

Ils m'ont regardé et m'ont souri.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que le petit Cullen, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si petit que ça, il me dépassait cet imbécile, s'est levé et m'a tendu la main.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Edward Cullen et j'aide Bella pour ses devoirs de maths »

J'ai regardé le garçon bien en face.

Il était beau.

Même moi je ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir.

Mais il avait l'air gentil, franc et sincère.

Ma fille et lui étaient habillés, tous les deux.

Il sortait avec la petite Hale, une beauté blonde à couper le souffle.

Ils avaient un livre de maths et une calculatrice entre eux.

Et ma fille n'était pas forte en géométrie.

J'ai décidé de penser qu'effectivement, ils faisaient des mathématiques.

_**IMPORTANT: Je rentre cet après midi à l'hôpital pour subir une ostéotomie de valgisation demain, c'est-à-dire jeudi 19 février. Ce n'est pas grave mais c'est une intervention lourde. Je suis censée rester 5 jours hospitalisée et ensuite je ne pourrai pas marcher durant 2 mois. Donc, normalement, je vais pouvoir écrire un maximum durant cette période là. Voilà, je ne vous oublie pas mais ces derniers temps les douleurs au genou étaient telles que je ne pouvais plus me concentrer, je pense donc que cette intervention me sera profitable! Bisous!**_


End file.
